Story Bites All About the Mice
by Chlstarr
Summary: Random drabbles, short one-shots, etc. About our favorite Dynamic Duo! No, not Batman and Robin silly, Mickey and Minnie Mouse of course! Each "Chapter" is something different and new and quite possibly things even Disney wouldn't consider doing, and if they did, well they were too slow...Read and review if ya kindly.
1. Let's Celebrate -Reunion of Mice

A.N.: Hello and welcome to my 15th entry in FF ever! I say entry because this is going to be my little archive of random story bits, drabbles, and one-shots that I deem too short to stand on their own for story status. Like this one, which I came up with after watching, on Youtube mind you, Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate. Someone was actually nice enough to capture and post the whole show. This bit takes place starting from the end of the first act after intermission.

Also this is just one of a few Birthday presents for a very dear friend of mine, Squad Unit 19/Ponyville Ranger/xSquadronx. Happy Birthday Buddy!

* * *

After having fun in Hawaii for the celebration of Summer Vacation, Mickey wanted to spend some peace and quiet, alone time with Minnie. Unfortunately unlike Minnie, who got the Digital Global Destinator to work on her first try (after his **_several_** failed attempts), Mickey still didn't _quite_ have a magic touch with technology and pressed some wrong button that led to getting separated from Minnie (and Goofy technically, but he was more worried and concerned about the former). He ended up in Brazil and he had no idea where she ended up, though upon talking about it later it turns out that she wound up getting some actual peace and quiet in Japan, which was celebrating the coming of Spring.

Though he had fun in Brazil, as the locals were celebrating the fast paced, adrenaline rushing Carnival, Mickey knew that he had to find his beloved. Especially since after all the fun of Carnival, he managed to _forget_ that she wasn't there having fun with him, even though when he first arrived he realized right away that she wasn't around. So he typed in "**_Find Minnie_**" in the Destinator, and it located her in an Asian country, but for some reason it sent him to China, and of course Minnie was still no where to be found.

Mickey was flung into the middle of the celebration of the Lunar New Year, more commonly known as the Chinese New Year, and luckily saw Mulan and Captain Shang in the celebration. When the ceremony of the celebration had finished, Mickey humbly sought wisdom on where he could find Minnie Mouse. He received an answer in the form of a riddle (written in Chinese) on a scroll. Roughly translated by Mickey himself, it said, "_You will find what you seek in your homeland, where the fresh waters meets the great sea. And where the Mississippi River meets the sea._"

Mickey instantly figured out that he'd find Minnie in New Orleans. Problem was, he didn't want to tamper with the Destinator again in case something else screwy happened. So he was stuck in China unless he found another way over to New Orleans. Well, he somehow did it, though it's not entirely clear how exactly. Regardless he was in **_China_**, so maybe some Chinese black market gave him something to teleport him for one American dollar. Who knows? That probably happened. Most likely happened...Hey, it could totally have happened that way. Where, dear reader were you during _Gremlins_ (the one with Gizmo) and_ The Little Shop of Horrors_ movies?

In any case he eventually reached New Orleans, which was celebrating Mardi Gras. Everyone as far as the eye could see was wearing greens, yellows, and purples with all kinds of masks. Mickey found himself wearing a snazzy yellow suit with a green, yellow, and purple mask on a stick. Now all he had to do was find Minnie in the fun chaotic mess that was always Mardi Gras. Easier said than done of course. Even if both he and Minnie were shorter and more, ahem, distinctive looking than everyone else around, looking for someone and the chaotic ball of fun that is Mardi Gras do not mix. It's nearly impossible to look for one certain person, especially if if one doesn't arrange a meeting place.

Mickey of course hadn't had any contact with Minnie since they got separated. Which made trying to look for her in the fun mess all the more fruitless in his efforts. He was having a good time though, as Mardi Gras had that sort of effect on anyone, and he even danced with Tiana who was cheering him up when she noticed his slight distress. As he danced, he accidentally backed up and bumped into someone. He instantly turned around to apologize but his mouth stopped as he recognized who he bumped into. There she was dressed in an adorable purple 1920s flapper girl dress, his dearest and most precious friend in the world, Minnie. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't close to crying in happiness in finally reuniting with her. He tipped his hat shyly at her beauty and as a small apology for bumping into her, but she didn't seem to care as she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh boy! Am I ever glad ta see you, Minnie!"

"And I'm _so_ glad to see you too!"

The mice never had to dig a little deeper to find what they needed in life. For they always knew that they needed each other to find true happiness wherever they went.

The End


	2. Word game fun

Another Brithday present for Squad Unit 19, even though he's seen these already...

Anyway they came about from a very fun word game on DA where a single word could make a small itty bitty drabble focused on one's favorite pairing.

* * *

**Potpourri**: As Musketeer Mickey paced back and forth within his post just outside Princess Minnie's bedroom, he came to an abrupt stop as soon as he smelled the mixed scent of potpourri. Turning around he noticed the bedroom door was wide open. Not letting his guard down for even a minute, he looked this way and that, but saw nothing. Shrugging he stepped towards the door to close it, only to be pulled in by the princess herself and suddenly feel warm, sweet lips upon his.

**People got confused and were randomly answering to other words they wanted to do even though they were already done, so I took the liberty of doing two just to avoid confusion should someone post another after me (Turns out I was the last one to do anything on that Journal commenting game thing). The words I did were** **Rain and Cheerios**:

Usually when Mickey went out with Minnie for a date, he never ever felt that something was off about it...well, except maybe when she's in a bad mood, like the time she found out that he DID steal a cookie from her assortment of baked goods that were STRICTLY for the Bake sale later that week even after she told him that they weren't for him. Anyway, the date wasn't off in that sort of way, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly was off. He gave a quick kiss to her lips to see if her taste had changed for some reason. No, that wasn't it. Then he looked her up and down to see if she personally changed her appearance, aside from the fact that she became more beautiful each day. Nope, that wasn't it either. Then he wondered if it was because of the change in scenery. Looking away from Minnie for a moment, he wasn't surprised that it was, that and he was in fact actually dreaming...about food as well no less, for it was raining Cheerios.


	3. Into the Amazon- Rain, and Beasts

Yet another Birthday present for Squad Unit 19, it took me so long to type this one up. But that's because it's eventually going to be a full blown story someday.

Hightened rating warning. Definitely PG-13. Just so ya know...

Enjoy!

* * *

They heard thunder from beyond the thick density of the trees, and both mice knew that it could start raining at any second. And when it rained in a jungle like the Amazon, it was always more than just **_little_** rain, it'd be more accurate to call it a monsoon.

So the mice tried to pitch up their tents, but only Minnie managed to get hers up successfully in time, before it started pouring out in a matter of seconds. She didn't want to put up with a very sick Mickey throughout the duration of their adventure, trailing through the Amazon, so she made Mickey ditch his tent and dragged him in her completed one with her. Even though he stuttered excuses as to why he should keep trying to pitch his own tent, even in the rain.

"But Minnie-!"

"No buts! I'm not going to let you get sick just because you couldn't get your tent set up before it started raining cats and dogs out there! Now here, dry yourself off," she retorted, handing him a towel harsher than she intended. Slowly and reluctantly he obeyed, facing the tent's only exit, with his back to her. He dried himself off until it was only his clothes that were damp, which was just his shorts since he already took off his explorer's shirt, shoes, and socks and left the latter two outside.

"Your turn, Min." With towel in hand, he reach that arm behind him to hand it to Minnie, making sure his back was to her completely. He knew she got pretty wet from having to drag him into her tent, so logically she'd have to take off most of her clothes as well. Which most likely left her in nothing but her panties, not that he fantasized about that mind you, it was simply a passing thought.

"Thanks, Mickey." Her tone was softer now, as she gently took the towel from him and dried herself off. She couldn't help but mentally chuckle when she glanced at his stiff form upon retrieving the towel. He was taking the situation too seriously, so she decided to try and coax him into relaxing. "You do know how long we've been together, right?"

Reasonable hesitance on his part, he was obviously trying to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to offend her since logically they shoulda-woulda-coulda been married by now and thus marriage was always a touchy subject. "Uh, l-long e-enough ta not know **_exactly_** how long," he stuttered shyly. She giggled at him.

"Exactly, so what are you so nervous about, hm?" She said in a sly tone as she wrapped her arms around his torso from behind, and lightly traced the crevices of his abdominal muscles. "You know I'm perfectly comfortable with having you here with me, Mickey." He could feel something squish against his back. Two somethings actually, and he knew fully well what those two somethings were."And now that you're here, you can help keep me warm." She kissed his neck softly, and Mickey was pretty sure his heart just stopped. She could probably feel it too, but he was also wondering why his nose wasn't bleeding at the moment since he could feel the heat rapidly rising into his cheeks. "Especially since you forgot your backpack outside in your tent." Yep, Mickey should have died of heart failure right then and there. The reason being that his sleeping bag was in his backpack, and she could choose whether or not to even use her own sleeping bag, and knowing her - she wouldn't. "And since there's nothing we can do until the rain stops, we might as well get some sleep." She pulled away from him momentarily to get a dry blanket, then wrapped it around Mickey's front, and used it to pull him towards her, making his back press against her chest again."Come on and lay down with me."

So many implications could be made with that last sentence, yet he knew she would never really go "that far." Unless...well, the both of them grew up in a time when it was socially unacceptable to 'do it' out of wedlock. But times have changed and people, (of a respectable age) have been doing what ever they want with or without a wedding band on their fingers. Minnie might have picked up on that fact, but she wouldn't really go through with that would she?

_No, no, calm down Mickster, you **know** she wouldn't._** Unless she had a condom on her-!** _Stop thinking like that! Nothing is gonna happen. She just wants to keep warm..._**While the both of us are half naked.**_ That ain't the point! Warmth is a part of survival! You're both cold and wet and in the middle of the Amazon! There's nothing and no one for miles!_ **No one ta hear her scream and moan in pleasure.** _Get yer mind outta the gutter! This is not the time and place for that!_ **Ya can fantasize about it later**,_ just do what she says and keep yer back ta he at all times!_

After that mental debate in his own subconscious, Mickey did lay down finally, sideways and stiffly to make sure that he still kept his back to her. And she made sure to keep herself pressed up against him...from behind and for warmth, of course. Plus, they had the blanket wrapped around both of them.

But to her, he was super warm. Her own personal little furnace. Minnie always cherished the moments when she could appreciate his immense body heat, and this moment wasn't much different...with the exception that they were both half naked. Which made things a little awkward...for him at least. She didn't mind it because it was essential for survival, and for them to not catch a cold. Plus, she was spending quality time with him in a slightly romantic way. However, she could tell that he was nervous about all of this, as he was still stiff under her touch. She mentally sighed figuring that when she tried to coax him into relaxing earlier, she made it worse by sounding so suggestive. Might as well be straight forward with him about it this time in order to get him to relax.

"Mickey, relax. We're not going to do anything scandalous." She felt him lax almost immediately, and he even had the gall to let out a huge sigh of relief. She didn't know why it offended her into irrational anger at first, but it just did. "**_Mickey Mouse!_**" She pulled away from him and smacked his arm one notch harder than playfulness. "You didn't honestly think I would lure you into doing **_that_** did you?!"

"Uh, well I, uh..." Her anger was so sudden, that he had no idea why she was angry or how to answer her.

"Ugh! You, y-you _**PIG**_! You of all people _**KNOW**_ I'm not that kind of girl!" She screeched at him as she sat up and scooted away from him, taking the blanket with her to stay decent in front of him.

"Well o' course I know that, Minnie! It's not you it's me! If I were a lesser mouse, I woulda done ya faster than a radioactive jackrabbit on Valentine's day, with or without a condom!" Then Mickey inwardly gasped at what he just said. Minnie was understandably shocked into silence and wide eyed like a deer in headlights. He zipped his way out of the tent knowing that she would have ordered him out if he just stayed sitting there anyway.

Mickey then ran all the way to his own tent, which was still just a big tarp with poles in it at this point, in the rain and tried to drag it further away than the mere ten feet it already was from Minnie's tent. The key word was 'tried' as he couldn't even drag it an inch. Something heavy was keeping it down, and he had a feeling he knew what it was as he now noticed the rather large lump in the middle. He dared a peek in what would be the inside (once he fully had it set up to be a proper tent) and found that his hunch was sitting there glaring, and now growling at him was that darn saber tooth tiger that had been stalking them throughout the Amazon since day one. And it's been a few weeks...Don't know why or how there was a saber tooth tiger out in the Amazon but that's what this rather large critter was.

"Get outta my tent, Fluffy! I ain't in the mood ta fight with ya!" Mickey yelled at the white beast with its beady yellow eyes. Mickey wasn't having it today and that was a fact.

Even "Fluffy," as the mice came to affectionately nicknamed the saber tooth, was surprised that his unusual prey wasn't running in fear like he usually did. Out of respect for his worthy opponent, Fluffy completely surrendered himself by rolling onto his back, even going as far as exposing his neck (a sign of utmost submission). Mickey recognized this act of submission, and saw it as Fluffy's way of saying that he wouldn't attack as long as he could stay dry in this here tent. Mickey sighed as he relented, since if he were in this beast's paws, he wouldn't want to be stranded in the rain either.

"Alright ya over grown kitten. Ya can stay until the rain stops. But no eatin' me in the middle of the night! That's cheating and I think ya know it. Lemme just get this tent set up," Mickey grumbled loudly. It was raining hard enough that he was sure Minnie couldn't hear him. It'd be best if she didn't anyway, knowing how she'd react if she knew Fluffy was even in the vicinity. Within a few minutes the tent finally had a roof, instead of being a measly tarp with poles sticking out of it.

Now there were only two problems left, one was the fact that Fluffy was guarding Mickey's backpack, and the other was that the tent's opening was facing Minnie's tent. So Mickey, who now sat at the entrance of the tent for easy access, would have to keep a very cautious eye on Fluffy and try to wake up earlier than him in the morning should Minnie try to look for Mickey to apologize. Fluffy could easily end the temporary truce and go after her.

On the other hand, though Fluffy has been sneaky enough to do just that, there is a chance that he won't as he's also shown respect for Mickey for defending his mate, (for the lack of a better term in the eyes of a saber tooth), throughout the wilds of the Amazon. It was signs of respect such as that and using body language alone to form a truce because of the rain, that made Mickey constantly do a double take on Fluffy's intelligence. After all, Fluffy was a mysterious beast anyway. He's a pure white saber tooth tiger in the middle of the Amazon. Saber tooth tigers were known to be extinct since cave man times, and what in Sam Hill was one doing out in the Amazon anyway? This combined with the signs of respect left Mickey with the sneaking suspicion that maybe, just maybe, Fluffy was once a person who somehow got transformed into a saber tooth tiger.

If Fluffy was once a person, Mickey couldn't think of anyone he knew to possibly be this big beastie. He'd have to ask Minnie if she knew anyone Fluffy could possibly be. After he apologized to her of course. She had to know someone, Fluffy usually went after her first whenever the close encounters got a little too close for comfort.

Anyway, Mickey decided to trust the tiger for now and slowly eased himself sideways on the floor of the tent, still facing Fluffy. The beastie growled at the movement, not quite trusting the mouse in case he had something up his sleeve.

"I won't do nothin' if you won't," Mickey said calmly. It started getting dark out really quickly, so Mickey couldn't entirely see his adversary even with his own natural night vision, but he could still hear. Fluffy seemed to agree with a small huff of a growl and sounded like he made himself more comfortable, though still kept a cautious eye on Mickey. "It ain't like I got anything ta defend myself anyway. Ya've got all yer weapons attached ta ya, and yer guarding mine!" Fluffy glanced at the backpack beside him, and with a paw, pulled it behind him and well out of Mickey's reach if he even dared. Mickey heard the movement and guessed what Fluffy did. "Tch, Jackass." Mickey grimaced but slowly closed his eyes trying to get the mental image of Fluffy smirking for his devious deed of playing Keep Away.

Meanwhile, Minnie was mentally beating herself up over that little tiff with Mickey. Granted it was mostly one sided, as usual, and yet she's the one who got mad at him over nothing! She told him to relax, and when he did, she blew up at him! She was currently debating whether or not to follow him, as he did leave on his own accord, and most likely regretted what he said. Which was actually flattering in its own weird way. Well, it was nice to know that he thought of her in that manner of attractiveness on occasion, it was just that he had the stupidity to voice it in such a vulgar manner. However, the way she saw it, he wouldn't have said it so vulgarly if it weren't for her uncalled for, yet understandable outburst. She'd have to apologize to him in the morning. After all, he probably finished pitching up his tent, and he has his own supplies in his backpack. Though she no longer had her personal furnace, she still had her sleeping bag and then noticed that Mickey had left his shirt in the corner of the tent by the had longed since dried, and she couldn't help picking it up and sniffing it. It smelled just like him. She couldn't return it to him yet, it was still raining buckets out. Reluctantly, Minnie decided to turn in for the night, letting Mickey's scent from his shirt lull her to sleep.

Back at the other tent, and at a much later hour when the rain was now just spitting, Mickey forgot that he left his explorer's shirt with Minnie, and was exposed to the elements yet again because he had to finish what he had started with his tent. Thus, he was shivering in the middle of the night, and unfortunately it was loud enough to wake up both himself and Fluffy.

"I ain't gonna stop shakin' 'till ya gimme back my backpack. It's either that or I snuggle up with ya, Fluff ball," Mickey said threateningly through chattering teeth. Fluffy grumbled, obviously he didn't like the idea of that, so he reluctantly complied and batted back the backpack to the mouse with his paw.

"Thanks Big Guy. Glad ya can understand-!" It dawned on Mickey then that his little theory had to be true. Unless Fluffy was a highly trained animal that escaped from a circus, which was as likely as it was unlikely, then there was no other explanation as to how Fluffy could understand him, except that he must have once been a person. "-me...Say Fluffy, ya weren't always a saber tooth tiger were ya?" Fluffy gurgled, as if to say, 'Gee, how could you tell?' So Mickey continued,"If you were a normal big cat, ya wouldn't hesitate ta eat me, even if it were ta keep yerself outta the rain. An' well, ya haven't eaten me yet now have ya?" Fluffy made an annoyed sound, since Mickey was pointing out the obvious.

Then Fluffy got a wonderful and hopeful idea, maybe the mouse and his beloved would be nice enough to help him return to normal. Knowing the mouse couldn't see him very well at this point, gave a small yip of excitement. Mickey took the hint thankfully. "Hey, maybe Minnie and I can help ya get back ta normal somehow. Ya've been following us this far, chances are we're heading ta the same ancient ruins, an' whatever's there might help ya transform back inta whoever ya originally were!" Fluffy forgot for a moment that he was a big cat and as he tried to voice his excitement, it came out as a roar, albeit a very small roar, but it was loud enough to wake up the only other person in the area.

"Mickey!" Came Minnie's worried cry through rain and darkness. "Mickey are you alright?! I think I heard Fluffy from somewhere beyond your tent!"

"I'm okay, Min! Fluffy's actually tame fer once! He just wants ta get outta the rain! Go on back ta sleep, I'll explain it ta ya in the morning!" Mickey then heard rapid splashing footsteps heading towards his tent. He knew it was her, even in the darkness.

"_What do you mean he's tame?!_" she shrilled in the tents doorway and felt around for Mickey. He reached out so she could feel for his hand, once she felt it, she felt her way up his arm so she could find and wrap herself in his warm embrace.

"Fluffy, don't ya do anything now," Mickey warned. The big cat merely grumbled in annoyance, since it was already discussed that he wouldn't do anything since they would help him. "Tame as a kitten, Minnie. Apparently he wasn't always a saber tooth tiger, he was a person! So first thing tomorrow, he's coming with us, okay?"

"And how, pray tell, do you know he won't eat us in the middle of the night?" Minnie asked skeptically. Mickey almost retorted that it was the middle of the night, but stilled his snarky tongue and explained everything that happened between him and Fluffy this night, after he left her tent in embarrassment, instead. Minnie took it all in as open mindedly as possible, though still skeptical of Fluffy's primal instincts, understood Mickey's plea of wanting to help the beastie regain his original form. "Alright, I guess he can come with us to those ancient ruins. As long as he doesn't try anything funny and eats us anyway," she said calmly, though hesitance was still clear in her voice.

"Aw, don't worry, Minnie. Fluffy promises,right buddy?" Fluffy grunted, it was the best response he could muster since he was so sleepy now. "Ah, he's tired, but I'm sure that was a yes, 'cause he knows I'd skin him otherwise." Fluffy made no response because he was already asleep. Mickey then noticed that Minnie not only brought her blanket with her, but also his explorer's shirt, and he couldn't help but assume something else. "Yer still half naked aren't ya?"

"Silly Mickey, how did you know?" She asked playfully with a giggle as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Lucky guess actually. But then, knowing you, if I were in any actual danger with Fluffy or anything else, ya wouldn't even think about puttin' clothes on if ya honestly thought ya'd never see me alive again." Actually that would be a pretty good last thing he saw before he died, but he didn't dare voice it, lest they get into another one sided argument. Minnie tossed his shirt aside and shifted the blanket around, so they would be bare chest to bare chest.

"True I probably would do that, but then I'm glad it's just you and me out here," she cooed sweetly. Then they heard Fluffy snore and she added,"Sort of..." They both chuckled softly, not wanting to disturb the big cat at the other end of the tent.

"I'm sorry about earlier Minnie, I shouldn't have been so vulgar," Mickey said sincerely.

"No, I'm the one who's more sorry, Mickey. I shouldn't have yelled at you so suddenly. Besides, I'm not entirely mad about that last 'vulgar' sentence of yours." She could feel his head suddenly jerk into facing the direction of her voice.

"Yer not? How come?" He was completely baffled.

"It's nice to know you find me attractive in that way." She then yawned and kissed his cheek. Then used her kisses to feel her way to his lips for one last goodnight kiss that lasted for several seconds. "Goodnight, Mickey," She whispered softly once she finally pulled away from the kiss.

"G'night, Min. See ya in the mornin'," Mickey replied dazedly. Her kisses were really overpowering, no matter what the circumstances, and no matter how many times she kissed him, the effects were always the same. A hint of ecstasy.

At least they didn't have to worry about Fluffy anymore..._or did they?_


	4. Fluffball

A.N: Don't even ask. It's just this weird little thing I have with the chest floof you normally see on cat furries.

Disclaimer: All character's belong to Disney, even Doc Static - he's a comic book character.

* * *

It wasn't often that Mickey wore a shirt in sunny California, especially in the summer time. If and when he did wear a shirt otherwise for whatever reason, Minnie would instantly be reminded of how much she actually appreciated the eye candy of him being shirtless. He had muscles that only she would notice, and all those muscles were toned from all the adventuring he did in and out of town.

In any case, here he was wearing a buttoned up shirt otherwise in the middle of summer in California, where it's hotter than blue blazes out. Minnie couldn't help but question it.

"Aren't you hot in that?" She asked almost sharply. It was hot enough to aggravate even the nicest people. Then she noticed a lump under the shirt where his heart was, and instantly assumed that it was a mass of cotton balls flimsily taped to his chest in an attempt to cover a wound. Probably from an adventure he hasn't told her about yet.

"O' course I am, but I don't got any other choice since I gotta cover..." He trailed of to a mumble that Minnie couldn't quite catch. He was hiding something alright, and whatever it was must be an embarrassing secret for him to be blushing all of a sudden and that was not the heat.

"You didn't get hurt on some adventure I don't know about, did you?" She persisted with skepticism. He simply gave her an extremely perplexed look that told her that the lump was not a mass of cotton balls.

"What? No, no, I'm fine! Where'd ya even get that idea?" She poked him in the chest and he was suddenly reminded of his new found burden. "Oh...Right...That...Yeah..." He sighed in defeat and unbuttoned his shirt. He revealed a small clump of white unkempt chest fur, (the furry version of chest hair if you will) and Minnie couldn't help but burst into a fit of her melodic giggles - it looked so ridiculous on him. Mickey just gave her an unamused look that was definitely not pleased that she was laughing at him even if the situation was pretty funny. The heat was affecting him negatively too, had it been a much cooler day, he'd probably laugh right with her, but right now he was not in the mood.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mickey. It's just...Snicker...What happened for you to get that?" She knew it had to be from some sort of recent mishap. She saw him last week and fur, like hair, doesn't grow very fast, there had to be some other explanation.

"I was at Doc Static's last week not too long after the last time I saw ya, an' he was workin' on some fur or hair growth formula. Somehow, an' even I don't know how, some of it managed ta splash on me and within a few days I got this as the result. I think it stopped growing though, it ain't any longer than it was yesterday. An' I don't dare cut it in case I somehow make it worse an' it starts growin' faster," he explained thoroughly. Minnie had a few more after shock giggles left before she finally stopped.

"Oh-ho Mickey. It could only happen to you couldn't it?" She blinked at him sweetly. He still wasn't amused so he started to button up his shirt again, being mindful that the clump didn't get caught in the button itself, but she stopped him. "No, keep it out. I kind of like it. it's growing on me." Even if she didn't emphasize that last bit, Mickey still caught her horrible joke.

"Ha ha. Very clever, Min," he said sarcastically, pouting after he said it. She kissed his lips to instantly undo the pout, and then rested her cheek on the poof of white fur as she hugged him. " 'Course, I think it got too my tail too,'cause that's definitely fluffier!" So he tickled her with it to prove his point.

Even the heat can make the most pleasant person to be around, irritable, and yet Minnie's kisses never cease to amaze Mickey. Her kiss can warm him right up on the coldest of days, and now apparently it can cool him down on the hottest days too.


End file.
